Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infamy Unity (PMD: GTI Unity)
by Moonlesz Night
Summary: Follow Moonless on a not-so-adventurous quest to unify a certain group of infamy Pokemon, at the same time, helping them unravel the truth behind their lives. One-Shot, meaning no continuous chapters, except for the endings. ;)
1. (GTI) Unity

**Well, here we are, the moment you have all been waiting for! At least maybe not all of you but definitely some of you! The intermission/story crossover is finally here! Personally, I can't thank Jaegothis enough for giving me the permission to write this! Jay, thank you so so much! :D**

 **Just to clear some stuff up, I asked for permission before I even brainstormed the title for this one-shot. If you want proof, feel free to ask Jay(Jaegothis).**

 **This was something that I wanted to do ever since Jay accepted my OC in his 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infamy' story. Therefore I decided I would do a one-shot of my OC's adventure through the world of infamy, all based off of his POV and how he views everything. And you heard me right, yes one-shot so no continuous chapters for this. Except for the ending and alternate endings. ;)**

 **The event of this took place after Chapter 18 of my 'The Wizard' story and Chapter 35 of Jay's 'PMD: Gates To Infamy' story. But** **keep in mind that while this is written off during this certain timeline, it _DOESN'T_ actually affect the events in our stories- both Jay's or mine. **

**Finally, the credits- I own nothing more than my OC, some parts of the plot and made up storyline, I guess. Everything else goes to its respective owners!**

 **-Roman the Pikachu, Dusk Shadow the Umbreon, Aegothis the Sevine(Serperior) belongs to Jaegothis. Also some other parts within this one-shot also belongs to Jay. PMD: Gates To Infamy readers, you would be able to distinguish. :)**

 **-Dust the Absol, Grant the Grovyle, and Bane the Weavile(Even though I never mentioned his name) belongs to Dranicus101.**

 **-Zephyr the Squirtle, Yvetal the..., umm...they both belong to Static Eevee 198.**

 **-Rai the Raichu, and Lumia the Mareep belongs to Raichu of Time.**

 **I'm sorry if I missed out anyone else but like I mentioned earlier, everything else goes to its respective owners; that includes OC wise.**

 **Now without further ado, onto the one-shot we go. ;)**

* * *

*[Hi.]* - Telepathy

*'Hi.'* - Telepathic Thought(s)

'Hi.' - Normal Thought(s)

"Hi." - Conversations for the character in First Person

"Hi." said ~~~ - Conversations for characters not for the character in First Person or for everyone that is talking in Third Person.

 **[Image Scene]** \- It's basically a flashback.

 ***Insert Here* -** Voice Command

* * *

 **Intermission- Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infamy Unity (PMD: G.T.I. Unity)**

 _ **Our story begins in a world of Pokemon, or rather a world inhabited only by Pokemon. You heard me right, no morphs or humanoids Pokemon here on this world. These Pokemon live happily among themselves, sometimes bonding together and forming teams that explore places known as Mystery Dungeons and the world around them. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, at least if you were to count out the infamy that revolves around it.**_

 _ **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infamy.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-Third Person-**_

In the depths of darkness lying underneath the grounds, something tries to kill boredom by watching the world around it.

"Just another day in infamy." A voice echoed, bouncing off what seems to be a cave.

Silence filled once again until a "Hmm?" could be heard echoing in the darkness.

A pair of red eyes made itself visible, yet the rest remained unknown. From the pair of red eyes, a reflection image of a unconscious Pokemon could be seen, as the pair of eyes that was once bored was now replaced with curiosity.

"Hmm...Interesting..." Th voice echoed once again, before it laughed heartily. "Seems like the world of Infamy is having another member...Been having a lot of Pokemon appearing here lately."

"This might just turn out nicely...time to slowly but surely...taint it down~" The voice said, the pair of red eyes suddenly changed color as it was now purple.

* * *

 **-First Person(My OC's POV From here on)-**

"Ugh...Where am I?...And...who am- oh right that's my name...at least I remember that."

I swear I have been having this cliche feeling as well as the habit of repeating the same things over and over again, for reasons I don't even know of.

I opened my eyes and boy was I surprised.

"I have paws, dark fur, blue rings," I looked through a reflection, either it was water or a transparent mirror, if that's even possible. "Blue eyes and ears...Cool?..." I added, in more of a question than exclamation.

I stared back into the reflection and said, "Am I an Umbreon?...A shiny one at that..."

"Although, aren't I something similar before?" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

My thoughts didn't go anywhere when the reflection disappeared, replaced by what seemed to be an acre of forest.

"Wow...this looks really..." I started, before suddenly spewing out random description words, as if my attention was drawn into it. "Peaceful, beautiful, refreshing, awesome- Whoa, what was that about?..."

I blinked and refocused my thoughts on the view, seemingly enjoying until my eyes fell upon my paws, blinking a bit before complete shock made my fur stand on end.

You might be thinking, why am I freaking out? Well, imagine standing on a tight rope 40 kilometers-er wait...40 kilomokes above ground in the troposphere. Yeah that's how I'm feeling like right now. The fact that I'm standing on nothing, just plainly floating midair doesn't help either. Come to think of it, how did I not notice the clouds floating around me?

"This better be some kind of joke..." I gulped. "Cause I'm not good with acrobatics..."

"Oh wait...since I'm floating...that means I'm safe right?" I said to no one in particular. "Are Umbreons now able to Levitate?"

Right as I said that, I feel a force of wind flying at my face as I sped towards the ground- tall trees at an alarming speed.

"AHHH! WHY DO I ALWAYS JYNX MYSELF?! WHY JINX WHY JINX?!"

* * *

"Ugh...what now?..." I slowly opened my eyes again, to be met with a pair of turquoise ones staring right back at me. Next I spotted two huge wings on the back of the- Pokemon? With some dark stripes here and there.

"Wait...you are a...Yvetal!?" I yelped back in surprise and so did the legendary that was nearly ten times my size.

We both did the same and ran behind some cover, as I peeked my head from behind a hay nest.

"Y-you don't bite...right?" Yveltal said

Now I was really surprised, what does he mean?! He can eat me in one bite probably.

"...I ah...I won't if you don't..." I said nervously, size intimidation sure plays a huge role in conversations like this.

"I don't know how to bite...but I know something call nom." Yveltal said, tilting his head to put on a thinking face. "At least I believe that's how you call it..."

I sweat dropped and thought to myself, 'Isn't that like the same thing?...'

"Soo..." I stared, catching the legend's attention. "Where am I?..."

"We are at...wait where are we again?" Yvetal raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is this your...home?..."

"Oh yeah you are at my home- Wait how did you know?!" He pointed a finger at me.

"Uh...You just admitted..."

Yvetal blinked, "Oh..."

Both of us blinked and awkward silence overtook us until I decided to break the ice. "How did I end up here?..."

"Hmm? Oh yeah that was a long, long, long, long, long-" I gave him a 'I get it' look so he continued, "It was a long story, I was just flying around with my Squirtle friend named Zephyr until something hit me in the head."

"Wait...how does a Squirtle fly?..." I tilted my head in confusion, my brain failing to convict the obvious.

"Oh, that came out wrong, I was flying and my friend was in my hand." Yveltal corrected himself, somewhat cheerful at his accomplishment. "Oh my gosh! My grammar is improving! I should really become an author."

I sweat dropped, thinking to myself, 'Don't know where he got the 'hands' part from cause clearly its wings...but I'm going to try and not be so judgmental on it...' I interrupted his moment of celebration and said, "Okay...So where were we?..."

"Oh right, you fell on my head, I caught you with my left hand, brought you back here and waited for you to wake up! While Zephyr was having fun outside." Yveltal explained. His eyes suddenly widened when he flapped his wings and said, "Oh my gosh!"

I tensed and asked, "What?"

"Now that you are awake, let's go find my friend! So I can introduce you to Zep and further strengthen the bonds of friendship!" Yveltal cheered

"Uhh-" I wasn't even able to finish my sentence, as Yveltal grabbed me with his hands- wings before yanking me out of a- stone roof? Anyways, the second we were out of his house we took flight, of course with me in his wings.

* * *

Yveltal screeched to a stop and I immediately booked to find the closest cover before throwing my green face in it.

After a few minutes of emptying the contents in my stomach, I pulled my head out and wiped my mouth with my front paw.

"At least that flight is over." I panted, falling onto my stomach from the soreness of the flight, even though I didn't do anything.

My moment of rest was interrupted at the feeling of something poking me in the forehead.

I raised my head and was met with a pair of turqoise eyes again, only this time closer than the first.

"Gahh!" I jerked upwards and was on all fours in seconds but my head bumped against Yevetal's.

We both recoiled at the impact, but Yvetal was a little bit more extreme in the reaction.

"OW!~"

The pain in my head then moved to my ears, as the paws shifted from my forehead to my ears to block out the painful Hyper Voice.

"Yvetal, can you not do that?..." I said, unaware of another presence behind me until I felt a tap on my shoulders.

I turned and was met with a Squirtle, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello! I'm Zephyr but you can call me Zep!" The Squirtle known as Zep said

"Hi?..." I simply replied

"Hey Yveltal! Can you introduce me to your friend here?" Zep said, and Yveltal snapped out of his moment of pain.

"Oh right," Yveltal turned towards me and have a hand gesture to Zep. "This is Zephyr the Squirtle, the friend I was talking about."

The legendary repeated the process for Zep and said, "And this is...wait what is your name?..." He turned back to look at me.

I face pawed before saying, "Here I'll introduce myself...My name is Moonless-" but stopped at some sudden pain going through my head.

 **[Image Scene]**

"Wait!..." A Sylveon-morph called out

An Eevee-morph raised an eyebrow, as the Sylveon asked, "What's your name?..."

"Moonless, Moonless Night." The Eevee replied

 **[Image Ends]**

At the interruption of a cheerful legendary, I was snapped out of my pain trance.

"Yes! That's your name! This is Moonless the Umbreon!" Yveltal said, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Nice you meet you!" Zep said

"Likewise." I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"Now then...Let's go on a flight adventure!" Yveltal flapped his wings.

My eyes widened at the news, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah great idea! Let's go Yveltal! I'm sure Moonless would like this too!" Zep said

"Wait wha- I didn't even agree to this!"

They weren't even paying attention when I was in between one of Yvetal's wings in no time. After Zep gets comfortable in Yveltal's right wing, the two shouted out, "Random flight adventure, here we go!"

I was silently praying that wherever they were going was gonna be a short flight but I didn't even finish my prayers by the time we took flight. If any pokemon heard yells and screams coming from the air, likely that was me yelling during my flight in Yvetal's wing.

* * *

After I threw up nearly the 44th time, Zep suggested, "Hey let's adventure in that Mystery Dungeon!"

'Mystery Dungeon?! How did I end up in a world of Mystery Dungeons?'

"Okay!" Yveltal said and immediately flew towards the 'Dungeon'.

My eyes nearly jumped out of my head when Yveltal showed no sign of stopping and crashed right into the dungeon, erasing the whole thing to nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Aww man...It's ruined..." Zep said sadly

"And I thought we were going to have a fun adventure." Yvetal pouted, his voice somehow echoing through the destroyed cave. "I WANT TO HAVE FUN!" Yvetal screamed

"I brought stuffed animals! Do you think our stuffed animals need to take a walk?" Zep yelled, catching the legendary's attention as he swooped down to see.

"At least that's over with." I said, throwing up for the 45th time.

Just then, our attention was drawn towards what seemed like a Raichu wearing a, space suit? Guessing from his masculine voice, he said "Hi people and random other Pokemon of my species! I'm Rai and I really, really like shiny things!"

"Hahaha, this pony ride is like, so faast I think my maps are going to fall off!" The Raichu was riding a shackle while he jabbed a plastic fork into a random toaster. Riding beside him was a Mareep on a Jolteon.

At this point, I was out of Yvetal's hold already, as the two were having their fun with stuffed animals. I unknowingly walked over to the group of Pokemon and watched, watched in amusement.

"Hiya friends, I'm Lunmia! Who wants chocolate pie?" The Mareep known as Lumia threw an apple pie into a Servine's face, whom was just three centimokes away from me. I blinked as the pie trailed down the Servine's face.

"Oh my gosh you're bleeding!" Said a Pikachu not far from the Servine, to which I raised an eyebrow in confusion. The Pikachu pointed an accusing finger at me and said," It's all your fault!"

Now I was really surprised, then I turned defensive and said, "What? What did I do?" more like demanding to be honest.

The Pikachu scratched his head before frowning. "I forgot. But it's still your fault!" He said, to which I rolled my eyes.

After a few more arguments between me and this Pikachu, a yellow flag suddenly appeared between us.

"That's a yellow flag." The Raichu from before said. Rai narrowed his eye and said, "Thirty five yard penalty!"

"He tackled me first referee-" Realizing what I just said, I widened my eyes before shaking them. "I mean, We weren't even playing football!" I defended. "We weren't even playing anything! In fact, after two seconds of knowing this Pikachu, I just want to-"

"Someone hates me? This calls for an epic poem!" The Pikachu said, struck a pose before flexing his, muscles?

I didn't even bother as I rolled my eyes, blurring out the never-ending sentences the Pikachu spewed out. Nonetheless, I caught sight of the Mareep from earlier bounce by before shoving the Pikachu's head into the dirt, either it was accidentally or purposely I don't really know.

I turned my head towards somewhere, my eyes falling upon a Weavile throw several breakfast items and utensils at a Grovyle.

"Nah uh..."

I turned my head towards somewhere else, in time to see a Shinx chase another Umbreon, the Shinx yelling out "It's not my fault our names are similar!" The Shinx then kicked the Umbreon he was chasing.

My eyes then fell on a Absol, blissfully eating a banana while watching the scene unfold.

'He looks the most normal so far...Except how he spends one whole minute before taking another bite'

My thoughts were interrupted when the Pikachu from before says, "Yo, this calls for some of my awesome rapping! Putting on a pair of pink shades, he started

"I'm here with Dusk Shadow who isn't a hedgehog and Dusk the Shinx-"

The Pikachu was interrupted when Zep asked, "What? That is obviously not a 'Shinx'. It's blue and black, so it must be PAPAYA LOLLIPOP! And you can't forget the Supreme part! Supreme Papaya Lollipops away!"

After seeing and hearing more nonsense from Rai, the Pikachu and the Shinx; I and unknowingly to me, the Servine from before, we face palmed simultaneously.

* * *

There is just so much one can take, and it didn't take long before I had to get out of there. After finding a more calm and peaceful place, I laid down to take a break, much to my demise, the group followed me.

'Just great...' I face planted into the grass, but recoiled up feeling something rough against my face.

It is a purple stone of some sort, which I found interesting at the textures so I held onto it. There was a lot more buried under the grass but I didn't want to be the greedy one.

After the Pikachu gave an ear-breaking speech about myself, everyone was either writhing in pain or dying from the booming voice; I'm definitely one of them. Surprisingly, the only ones that were unaffected were Zep and Rai, who were playing some unknown games known as Apples to Apples with Uno cards.

Soon after everyone regains their composure, the Pikachu continued his speech again, as I was silently praying to myself that a miracle would happen. As if Jirachi heard my wish, the Pikachu developed a slur and fell to the ground.

Half of myself was relieved but the other half was concerned. As I leaned over the Pikachu, I asked, "Should we help him?"

"Nah," The Absol said, dismissing on the fact that the Pikachu just passed out. He paused for a moment before saying, "Hey Moonless, wanna help with one of my experiments?"

I wanted to narrow my eyes but I shrugged, ignoring the Grovyle who was shaking his head frantically. I was surprised when the Weavile ducked for cover but shrugged it off once again.

The Absol smiled and said, "Cool. Come one, I set it up right here." Pointing towards a tiny little metal box on the ground. "In it contains a modified Everstone, but you don't need to know what it does. Pick it up!" Now surprisingly, everyone else except for the Absol, were behind covers.

I gave it a few glances before shrugging again. "How bad could it be?" I said as I reached down to pick it up, instantly I was engulfed in a white glow.

As the white glow continues to surround me, I suddenly felt headaches and pain in my head.

'W-What is this pain? Why is my head hurting?...'

 **[Image Scene]**

There was a Umbreon-morph figure, one that has similar features as me, blue rings, dark ears, and dark fur. Judging by the build and the clothing, it is a male- one that looks extremely familiar but I can't put my mind onto it. Furthermore, it's not simply just an Umbreon-morph, there was a red-eyed Arceus floating next to him.

A bright light then flashed, fading to reveal the disappearance of the Arceus and that the Umbreon was no longer a shiny Umbreon but normal Eevee-morph- one that has a silver pendant hanging from his neck.

The Eevee fitted a ring in his right middle finger, lifted his right hand before swiping it in front of his pendant. ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE*** a voice replied from the pendant, the chain on the pendant disappearing in the process.

The pendant then becomes an attachment and it attaches to the Eevee's chest. The Eevee then fitted a ruby-red ring in his left middle finger before saying, "Transform."

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

A fiery-red circle appears to the Eevee's left before moving towards his right, the Eevee's form changing in the process as well. After the circle disappears, standing there was no longer an Eevee but a Flareon morph.

 **[Image Ends]**

'That image...The headaches...I...I remember now!'

While the light was still surrounding me, the Pikachu sat up and said, "Hiyas! I'm Roman!", soon the glow that was around me started to surround him as well.

The light soon disappeared revealing the Pikachu, Roman now as a Jolteon. Seeing the change that the light did to the Pikachu, I frantically ran to he most nearby water source, looking into the reflection to see myself now as a shiny Eevee.

'Great...Now I'm a shiny and I wasn't even one during my pre-evolution, at least back where I came from. Eye color still the same...and I'm glad that my memories are back.' I thought

Of course, that doesn't mean the Absol is getting away with it. I turned my gaze, giving him the same cold stare I gave to the Mirages I fought recently.

An argument broke out between the Grovyle and the Absol, talking about some allowance and donation foundation of...Dust the Absol?

"What about us?" I interrupted the two's conversation, along with Roman the Pikachu- Jolteon joining in as well as we said simultaneously.

Dust the Absol frowned and then said, "Looks like, you two will be stuck like this for a while."

An evil grin made its way up to my face, making the Absol shudder in the spot he was in. "Oh no I won't, since I'm gonna MAKE you turn me back!"

'Since I do want to experience the feeling of my old evolution, just a little bit longer.'

* * *

Dust was busy working on a new invention of his, rather forced by me since I was sitting next to him while watching cautiously to make sure he doesn't try any funny business.

"So is this really gonna change me back to my normal form?"

Dust began to sweat and trying his best to avoid my narrow glance. He nervously said, "Uhh...yeah, sure, of course it will. Where did Rai and everyone else go?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, but disregarded his attempt to change the subject. Even still, I filled him in on the info he wanted, as he screwed in what seems to be the last screw in his invention. Dust quickly flipped on the 'ON' switch, a couple of flashes and whirs came from the machine before the whole place was covered in Pokedollars of all kind.

I poked my head out from the pile of Pokedollars, in time to see the Absol's head pop out; I asked with the 'last straw' tone creeping in my voice, "How...exactly will this help me?" I bared my teeth at the end of the sentence.

Dust nervously gulped before he grabbed and handful of the generated Pokedollars and said, "Easy! With this money, you can go and pay some other crazy inventor to transform you back!" He added with a laugh at the end, completely oblivious to the death glare I gave him.

Just as I walked forward, the sound of falling on the ground caught my attention. I looked down to see multiple rings, some with similar structures but with different gemstones and avatars on the ring itself. In the center of all the rings was a silver, white pendant with a chain on it, one just big enough to fit through one's neck.

My eyes widened at the sight of it, but that turned to a grin when I threw the pendant around my neck. I proceeded to pick up the rest of the rings with my paws, to which even I cannot comprehend how I did so.

'Although I wished the size of these rings would also shrunk like the pendant, since these rings are nearly the size of a bracelet...I guess this will do for now...'

"You should get the work immediately Dust...Or else you won't like what's about to come your way." I said, an evil grin that made the Absol shudder.

"Oh! W-Why's that?" Dust said, trying to play his cool and stand his guard.

I chose two of the rings from the pile I picked up, slipping it through my paws before swiping it repetitively; first the right then the left.

 ***FUSION EMBRACER PLEASE***

*[Oh man! That took forever! I tried to get into contact with you but it took so long that I thought I lost you!]* A voice echoed through my head, concern filled its voice.

*'No time to talk now Dragareus, I'll get to you as soon as I get some unfinished business done!'*

*[What unfinished business-]*

 ***NIGHT PLEASE* *DARK, DARK, DARK DARK DARK***

A decent sized(for Umbreon) transformium void materialized before moving towards me, with my current shape changing back into a shiny Umbreon after it passes by my whole body.

Dust stared in amazement for a moment but soon turned to fear when he shrieked, "Uh-Oh!"

The Absol dived for cover at my discharged Dark Pulses, my beams of dark energy destroying everything around us, lucky it wasn't my ability ring or else it would be impossible for him to dodge. Unless he is an Absol that has space-bending abilities.

"Right, I'll get started right away!" Dust said, but I raised a paw to silence him.

"No need, this will do for me." I said, raising from my current sitting position before walking off to somewhere out of the Absol's sight.

Still in my Umbreon form, I looked around to make sure the coast is clear before reverting back into an shiny Eevee.

'Man I really need to get use to this color difference...'

*[Free to talk now?]*

*'Yeah Dragareus, what do you want?...Actually hold on.'*

*[Hmm?...What are you doing?...]* Dragareus asked telepathically as I climbed a tree with my small paws.

*'You'll see.'*

I leaped off and landed head first, knocking myself into a slumber. No idea what I was thinking, ouch that hurt.

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes to see myself in my Dream Dimension, as a shiny Eevee with Dragareus in front of me.

"Okay, all good now."

"Was that necessary?" Dragareus asked

"If it allows me to escape a moment of the insanity around me, then yes."

"Alrighty then, I'm sure you have noticed, that we are in a completely different world."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, state the obvious, that sure helps...Get to your main point for this conversation already."

"Right, about that, I'm currently trying a way to get us back from where we originally came from..." Dragareus said

"Ah huh, keep going."

"Of course while I'm working on that, I couldn't help but observe this world that we somehow stumbled upon...that WAS what I was doing until I got back into contact with you through the embracer link." Dragareus said

"Wait, how did you even get out?"

"I didn't, I projected a astral image of myself and flew around. Thanks for my godly powers." Dragareus explained, somewhat proud of himself for the abilities he possess.

I rolled my eyes. "Go figure."

"Anyways, until I got back into contact with you...I must say that I find this world...weird in a weird way."

"You don't say..." I said, even adding the look in the process. Thinking about what he said, I raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What does 'weird in a weird way' even mean?"

"Uhh..." Dragareus sheepishly said. "I'm pretty sure you have seen the way these Pokemon have interacted with one another, in a really...weird and fashionable, insane way?"

"I don't think insane is even a proper word, it's like this whole world is a place of infamy."

"Ah yes, infamy. That was the proper word I was looking for." Dragareus said, which I rolled my eyes.

"So anything about them? At least from your little adventure around the world?"

"With the help of my Psychic Plate, I was able to dive into some Pokemon's memories; past and present. From what I can tell, some of the Pokemon's present, the way they interact changed completely, in contrast to their past." Dragareus said

"How about the legends? Are they the same?"

"Legends? I don't know...why do you ask?" Dragareus tilted his head.

"I don't know, cause the Yvetal I met earlier sure doesn't act like a legendary, at least not being the Pokemon of Destruction."

Dragareus nodded his head and said, "Huh..."

"Back to the main point, you sure evolution has nothing to do with it?"

"That was my first conclusion; Pokemon's relationship and interactions change depending on their stage of evolution." Dragareus said

"So what are we working with here?"

"Well...this conclusion seemed most reasonable, now I'm not really sure...there could have been a different explanation for the legends since legendaries don't have pre-evolution." Dragareus informed

*'Great...we are back to square one...'*

"Oh yeah, I also felt some source of strange energy radiating from the ground." Dragareus said

"Energy radiating off the ground?" I raised an eyebrow

"It gave a me a strange feeling...And I started to have weird and crazy thoughts. Whatever it was, I don't feel like I can trust it, therefore I forged up a ME(Magic Energy) force field to block it out. It should be active on you as well now that we are embracer-linked." Dragareus said

"Energy from the ground...purple energy...!..."

"Dragareus! Use your Statis Sight and lend me some of it too!"

"Why?..." Dragareus raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion. When realization strikes him, he widened his eyes.

"That's right! I forgot these will allow us to see invisible energy directly! Great thinking Moonless!" Dragareus said

The second Statis Sight was activated, we were able to see strange...purple energy emitting off from the ground before dispersing everywhere.

"Wait, there's some on you too!" Dragareus pointed

I looked towards the floating energy that was emitted off of me. I took out a purple stone from before, and observed closely. I was surprised to see that the concentration of energy is strongest within the stone.

"What does this mean?" I turned my gaze off the stone to look at Dragareus.

"It is possible...from what I gathered, it seemed as if Pokemon closer to the energy are more affected than ones that are farther away...Although every corner I turn, there is just about as much energy as before so I really don't know how to distinguish. I'm pretty sure there's a source somewhere that is generating all of this energy." Dragareus said

"And if these stones are the source..." I said, turning my gaze back at the stone.

Suddenly my eyes widened when I recalled the amount of purple stones buried under the grass. "If I exaggerate correctly, likely this whole world is covered in them."

"How so?" Dragareus asked

"Didn't you say that every corner you turn there is just about as much energy? Well, that can only be the case if the source is everywhere on the planet."

I heard a gasp from Dragareus, which is unusual since I barely hear the Alpha Pokemon's son gasp. "You know what I just realized from what you said?"

"You thought of something more to it?"

"You know how I said that the weird energy is affecting the way Pokemon interact and behave right? Well, I just had this weird feeling that what if the energy is also affecting their life, both physically and mentally?..."

"I don't like the sound of that..."

"Think about it! It makes no sense yet it does at the same time! These Pokemon are only changing because of the exposure of these energy! In uglier terms, it's taking away their life! Not literally but it's tearing their life apart! The life they are living right now are nothing more than a shell of whom they used to be!" Dragareus said

"So, are you saying their life so far has been nothing more than a lie?"

Dragareus blinked, "I never thought of it that way, but you are right-"

"Who the hell would even think of doing this!?" I hissed, ran towards the exit of the Dream Dimension, diving into a pool of imaginary water.

Just plain thinking is enough to make my blood boil. My thoughts were clouded by anger that I didn't even make out what Dragareus was yelling.

Upon reaching the exit, a bright light at the bottom of the water pool, the Dream Dimension slowly started to fade away, replaced with the bright lights of the sun shining at me.

I instantly shot up from my position, looking frantically for the group of Pokemon from before.

"I need to tell them the truth, they deserve to know!" I mumbled.

I was about to go on a epic journey to find the group of Pokemon but that's when I realized something. I have no idea to even start from.

"Great...The one time when you don't need something, it's there. The time when you do need it, it's nowhere to be found." I sighed, face planting but recoiling once again for hitting the purple stones.

"Must...Find...THEM!" I said, running off in a random direction. Right now, I'm just hoping my legs would get me somewhere.

That 'somewhere' wasn't really anywhere since about 5 minutes of running, I ran into a familiar Jolteon.

"OWW!" The Jolteon winced, a light engulfing him before his shapes changes to one of a Pikachu. "Why did I run into you?!" Roman said, glaring right into my eyes.

"Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?..." I blinked.

"Oh...Anyways, got to go! There's still my fellow Pokemon friends out there waiting for my awesome rapping! Oooh~, simply just take a guess how much fan mail I'm getting~" Roman said, melting into a pile of Pikachu.

"If so, you should get going." I said

"Oh right! Thanks for reminder!" And with that, the Pikachu booked it with a Quick Attack, without the help of his front paws.

I shook my head. "Typical Roman...Wait-"

"Crap! That's one of the Pokemon from before! Damn it damn it damn it!" I non-stopped slammed my forehead against the ground, picking up more purple stones in the process.

"Wait a minute, if he's here...likely the rest of that group is too. If I follow him, that will lead me straight to the others!"

I ran towards the direction the Pikachu went, going as far as even transforming into my Jolteon form for this matter.

"Where is he-" I was interrupted by some awful sound booming through my ears.

"There you have it..." I removed my yellow paws from my ear, upon seeing the group writhing in pain on the ground. "Apparently whatever hears Roman's voice basically lose 80% of their hit points...Lucky I was reaching here at the end of his rap..."

I walked up to them and I immediately became the focus of attention, due to a well-known Pikachu.

"Hey Roman! Where were you?" Roman said, confusing me to beyond repair, metaphorically.

"Whaaaat? You are Roman!" I said, pointing my paw and jabbing the Pikachu lightly in the chest.

Roman blinked, "Are you my twin brother?" looking at me with sparkles in his eyes.

"No I'm not..." I said, a transformium void appeared before taking away my Joleon form. "I'm the shiny Eevee from before, Moonless."

Multiple gasps could be heard but nothing compared to the Pikachu in front of me. "Oh my gosh! You just evolved into an Eevee! A shiny one at that!"

I rolled my eyes. "For your information, that's called devolving...This has been my base form after Dust's little experiment."

"I'm so proud of you brother!" Roman said, wrapping me into a nearly death hug.

"I...am...not...your...brother..." I said between grunts and shortness of breath.

"Sure you are!" Roman said cheerfully. "You would be proud of me to know how much fan mail I got...Or did I eat it all?"

I don't know what it is, but something desperate was rising in me as I shouted out, "AT THIS POINT, YOU WILL NEVER BE YOURSELF AGAIN!"

Roman leaped back, clearly startled at my remark as much as other Pokemon. Except for a certain Serperior who I can recognize as the Servine, since he was raising a eyebrow.

I took my time to regain my breath and while I was doing that, it seemed as if all eyes were on me. Good, just what I needed.

"Okay so listen up, and this is important so I need all your undivided attention. Are we clear?" I said, suprisingly earning a lot of nods from the Pokemon.

I heard a desperate grunt in my mind as Dragareus yelled, *[Moonless no! Stop!]* but I ignored it and began.

"I'm gonna keep this simple and straight forward. All of you, not just you but Pokemon of this whole world, your life has been a lie."

There was a lot of gasps coming from the Pokemon, except for the Serperior since he now tilts his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" The Serperior asked, breaking the silence.

I looked at him in surprise, much to my amazement, to see that he had no sign of shock from hearing the news. "A-are you not influenced by the purple stones?"

"Purple stones? You mean these?" The Serperior said, pointing his tail towards the purple stones scattered around the area. "These are called Infamy Crystals or Infa-stals for short."

"You know about these?" I asked

The Serperior shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, just what they call it. Something up with it?"

"Indeed...since from the way you were acting around everyone earlier, I doubt you like to live in a world of infamy. So um...Mr..." I traild off

"Name's Aegothis, no need for in-formalities..." The Serperior known as Aegothis said. "So you said something about living in a world of infamy?"

"Yes, the reason why this world is filled with infamy is because everyone is influenced by some weird purple energy radiating from the core of these uh...Infa-stals."

"Weird purple energy? And what do you mean by influenced?" Aegothis asked

"Well, it slowly but surely changes everyone around it. Since likely this whole world is covered in them...who knows how much Pokemons were changed?"

"What do you mean by changed? Where are you getting at?..." Aegothis asked, now confused.

"It's...It's complicated, way too complex to be explained...Just- Everyone! Except for Aegothis I think...Your whole life has been a lie! You have been lied to! You aren't who you are anymore and that's because of these Infa-stals! They are slowly but surely forcing Pokemon to lose and forget who they are! Please understand! You aren't who you used to be anymore but that doesn't mean it's too late! We need to get behind all this and I will need your help to do so!"

Everyone stared blankly, some still confused others just comprehending what's going on. Likely the only one who had a understanding was the Serperior himself.

*[Moonless! Why did you do that?!]*

*'What do you mean Dragareus? They deserve to know the truth!'*

*[I know that! But how do you know if they trust you fully? How would they think of your statement? Whatever you just said, would they think it is actually true? Without evidence, your statement is as good as a rumor!]*

*'Crap...I didn't think this through...'*

"...I volunteer to help..." Aegothis said, breaking the silence between the group.

"Huh?..."

"I said I volunteer to help, sure I barely know you but whatever you say seems to make sense. Like, is it really a coincidence that every Pokemon in this world happens to be insane?" Aegothis said

"Aegothis..."

"I volunteer too!" A yellow paw raised, a grin plastered on a Pikachu's face.

"Roman?"

"If you say that the life that I'm currently living as is a lie, then that means...I used to have a lot more fan mails and Pokemon fans for my raps! My skills that I have now are not as good as what I use to own!" Roman said, fist pumping in the process.

The group of Pokemon looked towards one another, after a debate here and there, they simultaneously said, "I'm in."

*[That was...rather unexpected...]*

*'You think?...'*

Just then, a demonic laugh echoed through the area, everyone getting defensive at the sound. The sky suddenly darkened, the usual blue sky turned purple and so did its surroundings; everything was now in a purple glint.

"How foolish of me...to think you were nothing more than another member for the World of Infamy...Guess I underestimated you little Eevee." A voice echoed through the area, seemingly to bring a gust of wind as well.

"Whoever you are...show yourself!" I demanded.

Just then a vortex appeared in the sky before a shapeless figure with a pair of red eyes emerged from it.

"Who are you!? Are you the one responsible for these Infa-stals?! Are you the one who made the Pokemon in this world suffer from infamy!?" I demanded once again, to which the shapeless figure chuckled.

"Hmm...interesting, it seemed as if the Infa-stals are not affecting you..." The shapeless figure said

"Now answer my question...who are you?"

"I am the Goddess of Infamy! The one responsible for creating and dumping the Infa-stals around the world!" The shapeless figure said

"The...Goddess? Of Infamy?..." I raised an eyebrow, everyone else following suit since they are as surprised as I am.

"Got a problem with that?" The shapeless figure challenged, before starting to take the form of a three-headed dragon- Hydreigon.

"From the surprised looks you all have, I should just take my base form...I am the Goddess of Infamy! Or you can just call me by my base form's name Hydreigon." Hydreigon said, this time it was more high pitched rather than having a deep voice.

"No...It's just your voice would make anyone think twice. Like it sounds soo not...feminine..." I said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Are you being sexist?" Hydreigon soad

"NO!" I instantly replied

Hydreigon scoffed, "Well, now that the introductions are out of the way...I give you two options Eevee."

"And what would that be?"

"Leave this place and never return or stay and face the consequences." Hydreigon said

"Please...Like I would listen to someone who has forcefully taken away another Pokemon's memory, replacing it with complete false ones."

"Choice B it is..." Hydreion said

"If I literally have to beat the answer out of you just to learn the cure of this then I won't hesitate, even if you are a girl."

"Scuse me?" Hydreigon raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me right; I won't hesitate if I literally have to beat the answer out of you just to return these Pokemon back to normal."

"Do you know who you are talking to?!" Hydreigon said dramatically, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. You are the Queen of Infamy, I'm the King of Righteousness." I said, rolling my eyes.

I sworn I caught the blush of the Hydreigon but I shrugged.

"Alright three-head, show me what you got." I said. "We are not afraid of you."

Hydreigon blinked. "Who's 'we'?..."

"Alright everyone, let's..." I turned around to see that they have back away to a barely noticeable hiding spot, cheering good lucks from there.

"Don't tell me you guys are here for cheer leading?!" I shouted over.

They all shouted simultaneously, "We agree to help you get behind all of this but we never said we would fight with you! So go get her Moonless!"

I sweat dropped and I'm pretty sure Hydreigon did too, as I turned back to face her.

*'So...let's go?...'*

*[Uhh...yeah...sure...]*

"So we starting?..."

"Anytime." Hydreigon said, to which Moonless took as a signal and slipped a ruby-red 'bracelet' into his left paw. "What is that?..."

"This? You did not witness my transformation?" I said, the Hydreigon shaking her head.

I shrugged and said, "Soon enough you'll see." swiping my left paw across the attached embracer.

 ***FLAME PLEASE* *FIRE, FIRE, FIRE FIRE FIRE***

Momentarily after the fiery transformium void disappeared, I was now in my Flareon form, a normal looking Flareon with an attachment on his chest cause remember I'm currently not a morph but a Pokemon.

"Gotta remember the difference...I'm not a morph, I'm a Pokemon at the moment." I muttered to myself, cursing under my breath.

"What is this I just witnessed? Evolving?" Hydreigon said

"Too complicated to explain."

"Try me."

I gave up and played the silent game, giving her the hard stare I gave to Roman.

"Or choose to ignore me, fine." Hydreigon said, charging up a triple Hyper Beam, the other two in her other heads.

I side jumped the first one before dashing between the other two. Once through, I fired a Flamethrower at her, which was easily deflected by her Dragon Pulse attack.

I started to run in circles to dodge the continuous Dragon Pulses until Hydreigon lowered herself to the ground. I watched closely to what she was doing, until a giant wave emerged from under and starts to swamp the area around it- she used Surf.

I smirked to myself, quickly removing the ruby 'bracelet' before putting on a sapphire-blue one.

 ***AQUA PLEASE* *WATER WATER WATER WATER***

I took the hit as it was nothing, even going as far as healing myself. Thanks so much to Water Absorb.

Hydreigon seemed fazed, as she said, "Wait, how did you become a Vaporeon!? Weren't you a Flareon?"

"Magic." I simply said, but she didn't seemed to take it lightly.

Hydreigon fired a Dragon Pulse once again, but my Ice Beam easily pierced through the attack, doing significant damage to the Dark/Dragon Type.

Hydreigon grunted into a sitting position as I said, "You can still stand?..."

"Of course, I refused to be defeated by you!" Hydreigon caught me off guard with a Dragon Pulse attack, as I stuttered back before I see another triple Hyper Beam flying at me.

I quickly replaced both sides of my 'bracelets' with an aquamarine set, swiping my left paw before my right.

 ***FROST PLEASE* *ICE ICE ICE ICE ICE ICE***

 ***ABILITY CRYSTALLIZE GO***

The second I changed into a Glaceon, I slammed my right paw on the ground before a wall of ice shards materialized, blocking the three Hyper Beams as they were nothing.

The wall shattered into water droplets, revealing a dropped-jaw Hydreigon standing there in shock. I snapped her out of it by saying, "Guess you will have to learn it the hard way."

Right as I said that, snow or rather hail started to fall from the sky.

Hydreigon gritted her teeth in anger before flying high in the sky. She started to exhibit some overwhelming menace from her body, no doubt it's a Dragon Rush this time.

Hydreigon gave a cry before dashing forward at me, to which I sighed before finishing it off with a icy, cold death-wind.

"Blizzard."

The hail falling instantly transformed nearly into a vortex of freezing wind, all of it blowing against the charging Hydreigon. Her attacks gets cancelled out; the extreme low temperature of icy wind blowing against her had forced her to withdraw.

Hydreigon slowly floated down, as I cautiously reverted back into a shiny Eevee. The Dark/Dragon looked down at the ground, as I walked up to her.

"I take this as a win?" I said, she slowly nodded.

"Sweet." I smiled. "So how do I return everything to normal?"

* * *

 **And this is the best place to call for a stop! Sorry if this was unexpected or so because the following will have to be the ending/alternate ending. That's it, stay tuned for the endings and I'll catch you guys later! Moonless here and Peace!**


	2. End 1 - The Infamy Never Rests

**Haha, how was that for a cliffhanger? It wasn't too bad was it? Well I still have a feeling that you all will hate me for it. :p**

 **Anyways, this is the first ending for the One-shot, there will be a second one you can check out but this One-shot contains more of a deciding ending; it's like you choose whichever ending you like most and would fit most. xD**

 **No more rambling, onto the ending. Ending #1 start!**

* * *

 **Intermission- Ending 1- The Infamy Never Rests**

"I'm waiting."

"T-There's actually no way you can return everything back to normal..." Hydreigon said

"WHAT?!" I widened my eyes. "What do you mean there's no way I can return everything back to normal?!"

"Calm your fur...I said there's no way for YOU to return it but I never said otherwise..." Hydreigon said

I exhaled in relief. "So?..."

Hydreigon looked towards the group of Pokemon from afar before motioning for them to come forward. After a reassuring nod from me, they obliged and walked forward.

"The only way to return to normal is by the wills of those who are influenced by the Infa-stals." Hydreigon informed

"You are saying this is completely out of your power?"

"Yes..." Hydreigon looked down.

"But why would you even do such a thing?...Like forcefully taking away the memories of others and replacing it?"

"I-I got carried away okay!" Hydreigon said raising her voice, startling nearly everyone.

"You got carried away? How so?"

"You know how I mentioned I was the Goddess of Infamy? Well, I originally was a simple Hydreigon, but for unknown reasons, I was chosen to be the Goddess of Infamy." Hydreigon said

"By who?"

"By Arceus himself..." Hydreigon said

"Okay? And?"

"I was given the characteristics of a Goddess; I never age, I'm immortal, and I can change...form." Hydreigon said

"That shapeless form that makes your voice sound like a male?"

Hydreigon sighed and said, "Yes, that."

"Back to the main point, what do you mean by getting carried away?"

"About some time of being chosen, I soon got fed up with the title and the ugly form that changes my voice, I decided to pull pranks on other Pokemon." Hydreigon said

"And so you decided to use Infa-stals?"

"It was funny at first, seeing how Pokemon are acting up after being exposed to the energy. It wasn't later till I found out what they really can do..." Hydreigon said

"So you never even knew what your powers can do until you actually used it?..."

"Yes...The second I found out, I panicked like there was no tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

Hydreigon now has tears in her eyes, surprising everyone who was listening in on her story. "Because if Arceus found out that I abused my powers, he will severely punish me."

"How severe is it? Is there a scale?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 will be stripped from the powers and 10 will be locked away in the Distortion World for a millenia." Hydreigon said

"That's...really severe. So what happened afterwards."

"I was scared and I don't want to face the consequences...So I decided to create more Infa-stals and I scattered it around the planet, hoping by the time Arceus steps foot on the planet again, he would forget everything after being exposed to it."

"So you did this...to protect yourself?"

Hydreigon slowly nodded. "It started out as a simple prank, then it just got serious to the point I had to use it to protect myself."

"I see..."

"Please don't tell this to Arceus! I beg of you! I don't want to be locked away in the Distortion World!" Hydreigon pleaded

"...Excuse me for one second?" I asked, earning a nod from Hydreigon.

I turned towards the others, who were chatting among themselves. Most of which I can make out is on the subject of breaking free with the wills. I walked up to them and grabbed their attention before asking for their opinion. They looked towards each other before answering, all agreeing on the same thing.

"NOO!" Aegothis screamed, followed up by silence of everyone looking at the face-planted Serperior.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to break the silence, walking up to Hydreigon and giving her a hug.

"W-What are you doing!?" Hydreigon said, a visible blush forming on her face.

"Being a Wizard myself, I always made a promise to myself. Never to take away the hope of others...As long as they are happy, to which they content, I will not force this upon you."

"What do you mean?" Hydreigon said, I sighed not believing how oblivious she was.

"Everyone decided to have everything remain the way they are, instead returning back to their orginal life."

"So does that mean?..." Hydreigon said with a hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I will not hold a grudge against this anymore." I added a smile.

Hydreigon then nearly tackled me into a death hug, as I struggled to breath. "Thank you thank you thank you so much!"

"Can't...breathe..." I choked out

"Oh sorry..." Hydreigon released her hold on me, blushing in embarrassment, as I took back a couple breaths of the oxygen I lost.

"It's fine." I shrugged off, as everyone laughed heartily. Hydreigon and I soon joined in with a laugh of our own.

* * *

Life has been going on pretty nicely for the Pokemon, Hydreigon was accepted and welcomed into the group with open arms, much to her surprise when she thought she would have a hard time fitting in. As for me? Well it took forever for my explanation of being a Mage.

Right now as Hydreigon was having her fun with the others, I leaned against a tree to relax. While I was relaxing, I couldn't help but have thoughts flowing through my mind.

*'Now that everything is over...what do we do now?...'*

*[Beats me, I still haven't found a way back yet...]*

*'Guess we'll be stuck here till then?'*

*[Probably.]*

"Hello? Earth to Moonless?" Hydreigon called out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? What?"

"It's time to eat, let's go!" Hydreigon said

"Alright, right behind you." I stood before walking but upon taking one step, I immediately collapsed.

"You okay?" Hydreigon looked in concern.

"Yeah, don't know why I have been tripping a lot recently." I said sheepishly

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Hydreigon asked. "You can climb on and I can take you there." She requested.

"I'll be fine." I said, standing up again. "See? I'm all good!"

Hydreigon smiled before slowly going airborne. "Alright, let's go then!" She said slowly flying off.

"Right behind you!" I said, walking after her.

*'Man...it feels like I tire out a lot more quickly, and my whole body feels so heavy...Like...why is it so difficult to move recently?"

Suddenly I was unable to take another step forward as a bright yellow light appeared on my body, light particles slowly emitting off of me.

"What the-" I said aloud, grabbing the attention of Hydreigon. She turned around and she had a look of surprise on her.

"Moonless!" Hydreigon said, her volume catching the attentions of the other Pokemon. "Wha- What is happening to you?..."

I looked frantically at my glowing body. *'What's going on?'*

*[I think I know something about this- Universal Light, a light that appears only when something doesn't belong in a certain dimension and it is time for them to return to their original dimension.]*

*'You mean...'*

*[Yes...We're going home.]*

I sighed, rather exhaling a breath of sadness.

*[What's wrong?...]*

"Moonless? What's happening to you?" Hydreigon asked, concern clearly visible in her voice, as she and the others watched waiting for my answer.

(BGM: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2- I Don't Want To Say Goodbye.)

"...I guess this is the time where...we part ways."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hydreigon asked.

"In simpler terms, this is where I'll say good-bye."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed but not nearly as much as Hydreigon. "What do you mean?!"

"As you can tell, I'm not really from this world...I came from another dimension. A world where all Pokemon are human-like with human characteristics."

"But what does that have to do with anything about you leaving?" Hydreigon asked, her eyes starting to water.

I sighed, "Because I'm not meant to be in this world, this Universal Light proves my point- it's a light that only appears when something doesn't belong in a certain dimension and it is time for them to return...Even going as far as how I even got here is still a mystery to me."

"So...you're leaving us?..." Hydreigon asked, visible tears rolling down her cheeks.

I sighed and said, "Sadly, yes...I'm destined to leave this world and return to my own one...Guessing the way the light is behaving."

"I-I don't understand...why?" Hydreigon asked, breaking up into tears.

"Thank you, and especially, thank you all for everything. I will never forget any of you, or the times we spent or shared."

"B-But-" Hydreigon couldn't even finish her sentence when her tears fell like a river, the others following suit with their own.

"Be strong...Not just for me, but for yourself. Live on."

The light starts to shine brighter, meaning my time here on this dimension is running short.

"I'm glad I get to know you all, despite you guys get on my nerves most of the time." I said, shedding a single tear from my right eye. I quickly wiped it away. "Good-bye everyone."

The light shines even brighter now as my whole body starts to lift off the ground, slowly raising higher into the air. I stopped moving when Hydreigon ran forward to grab me by my paws. "Wait! Please! Don't go!"

"Sorry Hydreigon...I'm not destined to be here...It's not my choice whether I want to stay or leave...Guess this is just how fate can be sometimes..."

"But don't worry, I will never forget you." I said, gently breaking myself free from Hydreigon's hold. "Live on, my friends."

Hydreigon tried to fly after me, but the others held her down before she was able to do anything. She thrashed about in their hold, trying to break free but soon broke into tears, collapsing on the ground and crying her heart out.

While the light lifts me higher, to the point where they were nearly out of sight, a shadow looms over my eyes as the tears building up finally falls like a waterfall.

"Good-bye everyone." I soon wiped my tears away to deliver one more smile before the light shines brightly to fully engulf me, no doubt going through a warp to my universe now.

* * *

-Third Person-

Shortly after the event of Moonless' departure, the days within the world of infamy returned to normal once again. Roman's back at it with his raps, Dust with his inventions, and many more. The only one that is not doing so good is Hydreigon. The poor Dark/Dragon Type has grown attached to the shiny Eevee in a matter of that one day, and she couldn't help but feel heart broken from the sight of him leaving. He was her first friend.

"Moonless...please...come back." Hydreigon whimpered softly in a patch of grass, the area where Moonless was last seen before disappearing into the sky.

Unknowingly to the the Hydreigon, a light slowly descended from above her, landing silently on a patch of grass in front of her.

"Good day huh?" The light said

Hydreigon didn't even reply as she dug her face deeper into the grass.

The light disappeared to reveal a Espeon standing there, looking over at the Dark/Dragon. "Hey." The Espeon whispered.

Hydreigon frowned, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"What did I say? Be strong for not just me but yourself! Jeez, I'm gone and this happens." The Espeon now said, making its voice loud and visible.

Hydreigon rose her head immediately and stared at the Espeon. "That voice!- It-it can't be!"

The Espeon smiled. "Oh it can, and it is!"

"Moonless! But...how? And...you are an Espeon?" Hydreigon asked

"Oh this? Right." The Espeon said before reverting into a shiny Eevee, to which calmed Hydreigon at the sight of his presence. "Yeah, these lights don't necessarily drop you off the way you want them too...so unless I want another broken head, might as well transform into an Espeon and slowly descend with Psychic."

"Ah...but how did you?"

"Apparently I can move to universes anytime in my Dream Dimension, so that's probably how I got here in the first place." Moonless shrugged

The shiny Eevee didn't even finish his sentence before he was death tackled, again by the Hydreigon.

"Does that mean you can come nearly every time?!" Hydreigon asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, anytime when I'm asleep in my dimension." Moonless said

"Let's go!" Hydreigon said

Moonless tilted his head in confusion. "Where?"

"The others! I can wait to tell them the news!"

"Ah."

"Let's go!" Hydreigon immediately rose and flew away, in search for the group of Pokemon.

Sprinting towards the direction Hydreigon flew, he reached an open spot where Hydreigon was chatting among other Pokemon, probably about the news of Moonless being able to return anytime. Then there was Roman with his rap and Dust with his inventions. Not to mention, the Shinx and Umbreon, Weavile and Grovyle, and Mareep and Raichu were busy with whatever their doing once again.

Moonless chuckled, "Guess the Infamy will never rest huh?"

* * *

 **There will still be a alternate, second ending to this! So if you didn't like this first one, you might like the second one, I hope.**

 **Leave a review, follow or favorite; do whatever you want to show some feedback, I'll appreciate them unless they're flames.**


	3. End 2 - Dusk Of Infamy, Dawn Of Infinity

**Keep in mind this ending will be similar to the first, with only a little bit of a twist in it, so in before you start saying "Moonless! This is still the same as the first one, you just changed some of the things in it."**

 **Therefore, please read this before you submit that long complaining review. Yeah, not pointing any fingers but some of you, you know who I'm talking about.**

* * *

 **Intermission- Ending 2(Alternate)- Dusk Of Infamy, Dawn of Infinity**

"I'm waiting."

"...The only way of doing so is the will of those who are affected by the Infa-stals." Hydreigon said

"That simple?" I said earning a nod from the Dark/Dragon Type. "Just curious, how do these stones manage to remove a Pokemon's memory of who they are?"

"They slowly manipulate Pokemon around them, striking the fastest when someone snaps or goes insane. Then it slowly but surely spreads around the world, when one makes the other insane.

"But why would you even do such a thing?...Like forcefully taking away the memories of others and replacing it?"

"It's because of the life that I got subjected to...Then I realized I got carried away..." Hydreigon said

"Huh?"

"You know how I mentioned I was the Goddess of Infamy? Well, I originally was a simple Hydreigon, but for unknown reasons, Arceus chosen me to be the Goddess of Infamy." Hydreigon said

"Okay? And?"

"I was given the characteristics of a Goddess; I never age, I'm immortal, and I can change...form." Hydreigon said

"That shapeless form that makes your voice sound like a male?"

Hydreigon sighed and said, "Yes, that."

"So how did you exactly get carried away?"

"It started off as some prank I pulled on Pokemon by exposing them to the energy radiating off these Infa-stals. Seeing how the way thay act was funny at first, until I learned the power behind these stones." Hydreigon said

"So you never thought of the consequences before using it?

"Yes...The second I found out, I panicked like there was no tomorrow."

"Why's that?"

Hydreigon now has tears in her eyes, surprising everyone who was listening in on her story. "Because if Arceus found out that I abused my powers, he will severely punish me."

"How severe is it? Is there a scale?"

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 will be stripped from the powers and 10 will be locked away in the Distortion World for a milenia." Hydreigon said

"That's...really severe. So what happened afterwards."

"I was scared and I don't want to face the consequences...So I decided to create more Infa-stals and I scattered it around the planet, hoping by the time Arceus steps foot on the planet again, he would forget everything after being exposed to it."

"So you did this...to protect yourself?"

Hydreigon slowly nodded. "It started out as a simple prank, then it just got serious to the point I had to use it to protect myself."

"I see..."

"But knowing that you are eager to return everyone back to normal...I willing to subject to the punishment." Hydreigon said

"...Excuse me for one second?" I asked, earning a nod from Hydreigon.

I turned towards the others, who were chatting among themselves. Most of which I can make out is on the subject of breaking free with the wills. I walked up to them and grabbed their attention before asking for their opinion. They looked towards each other before answering, all agreeing on the same thing.

"YESS!" Aegothis cheered. "Finally I will be free of this hell hole!" As everyone stared at him in silence.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to break the silence, walking up to Hydreigon and giving her a hug.

"W-What are you doing!?" Hydreigon said, a visible blush forming on her face.

"You don't deserve to be punished."

"W-What?" Hydreigon said, not believing what she was hearing.

"You don't deserved to be punished for what you had done. Sure you may be abused your power but at the cost of what? Literally nothing since everything can return back to normal as simple as a snap of a finger."

"What do you mean?" Hydreigon said, I sighed not believing how oblivious she was.

"Everyone is willing to return back to their original lives, but we are also willing to help you ask for Arceus' forgiveness.

"Y-You are willing to do that, for me?!" Hydreigon said

"Not me, us!"

"So does that mean?..." Hydreigon said with a hope in her eyes.

"Yes, I will not hold a grudge against this anymore." I added a smile.

Hydreigon then nearly tackled me into a death hug, as I struggled to breath. "Thank you thank you thank you so much!"

"Can't...breathe..." I choked out

"Oh sorry..." Hydreigon released her hold on me, blushing in embarrassment, as I took back a couple breaths of the oxygen I lost.

"It's fine." I shrugged off, as everyone laughed heartily. Hydreigon and I soon joined in with a laugh of our own.

"I say we look for Arceus now."

"Right!" Everyone cheered

"It won't be necessary." Said a monotone voice.

A light appeared from solid air before dispersing to reveal Arceus slowly floating down.

"A-Arceus..." Hydreigon trembled at the sight before attempting to hide behind me but her size made it irrelevant.

"Don't worry Hydreigon, I am not here to punish you, but rather here to give you a warning that there better not be a next time." Arceus said seriously.

"I understand my lord, sorry for all the trouble I have caused...to you, the other legends and other Pokemon..." Hydreigon apologized.

"No harm done, just don't let your thoughts consume your actions next time. Luckily this is something that could be easily reversed." Arceus said

"So am I off the hook?" Hydreigon asked

"Yes, although not completely. I ask of you to restrict yourself to have a one month cool down till you are able to use your powers again." Arceus said

"Yes my lord." Hydreigon bowed

"Good. Dismissed." Arceus said before disappearing as another light engulfs him.

Once the Alpha Pokemon was out of sight, everyone exhaled deeply of the breath they were holding in, mostly Hydreigon cause it seemed as if she about to crack up.

"Looks like you are off the hook, now for some 'purifying' to do." I added a smile

"Right, about that." Hydreigon chuckled

* * *

Life has been going on pretty nicely for the Pokemon, Hydreigon was accepted and welcomed into the group with open arms, much to her surprise when she thought she would have a hard time fitting in.

What of the Pokemon? Well, let's just say that we were shocked at the outcome some 'purifying' work.

It turned out that Roman was not actually the Pikachu we all know of, he is cheerful, smart and even an expert at rapping!

Dust was an expert at engineering that he made 1000 Pokedollars everyday for just repairing!

It also turned out that Yvetal is not as cheerful and child-like when he was still exposed to the energy, although after being informed of everything, he blushed in embarrassment, enough to put a Tomato Berry in shame. Nonetheless, he was a cool guy.

Zephry, Rai and Lumia somehow were the star-leading bands of Post Town and they perform yearly shows at the Paradise.

Right now as Hydreigon was having her fun with the others, I leaned against a tree to relax. While I was relaxing, I couldn't help but have thoughts flowing through my mind.

*'Now that everything is over...what do we do now?...'*

*[Beats me, I still haven't found a way back yet...]*

*'Guess we'll be stuck here till then?'*

*[Probably.]*

"Hello? Earth to Moonless?" Hydreigon called out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? What?"

"It's time to eat, let's go!" Hydreigon said

"Alright, right behind you." I stood before walking but upon taking one step, I immediately collapsed.

"You okay?" Hydreigon looked in concern.

"Yeah, don't know why I have been tripping a lot recently." I said sheepishly

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Hydreigon asked. "You can climb on and I can take you there." She requested.

"I'll be fine." I said, standing up again. "See? I'm all good!"

Hydreigon smiled before slowly going airborne. "Alright, let's go then!" She said slowly flying off.

"Right behind you!" I said, walking after her.

*'Man...it feels like I tire out a lot more quickly, and my whole body feels so heavy...Like...why is it so difficult to move recently?"

Suddenly I was unable to take another step forward as a bright yellow light appeared on my body, light particles slowly emitting off of me.

"What the-" I said aloud, grabbing the attention of Hydreigon. She turned around and she had a look of surprise on her.

"Moonless!" Hydreigon said, her volume catching the attentions of the other Pokemon. "Wha- What is happening to you?..."

I looked frantically at my glowing body. *'What's going on?'*

*[I think I know something about this- Universal Light, a light that appears only when something doesn't belong in a certain dimension and it is time for them to return to their original dimension.]*

*'You mean...'*

*[Yes...We're going home.]*

I sighed, rather exhaling a breath of sadness.

*[What's wrong?...]*

"Moonless? What's happening to you?" Hydreigon asked, concern clearly visible in her voice, as she and the others watched waiting for my answer.

(BGM: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2- I Don't Want To Say Goodbye.)

"...I guess this is the time where...we part ways."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hydreigon asked.

"In simpler terms, this is where I'll say good-bye."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed but not nearly as much as Hydreigon. "What do you mean?!"

"As you can tell, I'm not really from this world...I came from another dimension. A world where all Pokemon are human-like with human characteristics."

"But what does that have to do with anything about you leaving?" Hydreigon asked, her eyes starting to water.

I sighed, "Because I'm not meant to be in this world, this Universal Light proves my point- it's a light that only appears when something doesn't belong in a certain dimension and it is time for them to return...Even going as far as how I even got here is still a mystery to me."

"So...you're leaving us?..." Hydreigon asked, visible tears rolling down her cheeks.

I sighed and said, "Sadly, yes...I'm destined to leave this world and return to my own one...Guessing the way the light is behaving."

"I-I don't understand...why?" Hydreigon asked, breaking up into tears.

"Thank you, and especially, thank you all for everything. I will never forget any of you, or the times we spent or shared."

"B-But-" Hydreigon couldn't even finish her sentence when her tears fell like a river, the others following suit with their own.

"This world may not be as lucky to have someone else liberate it a second time...I have done it before but it may reoccur in the future."

"Huh?..." Hydreigon said through her teary eyes.

"Therefore, a Guardian must be required to protect it."

"You are not thinking of me being that Guardian are you?" Hydreigon said

"You are the Guardian I'm taking about. This is a world for all Pokemon. A world for everyone, therefore, we need to cherish it. Share it with one another live together in harmony! That includes not taking away other's life or who they are due to the mistakes we make in life. It is the mistakes that we don't learn from the past that we're doomed to repeat in the future."

"Wow...that's...deep." Hydreigon said

"Be strong...Not just for me, but for yourself. Live on."

The light starts to shine brighter, meaning my time here on this dimension is running short.

"I'm glad I get to know you all, despite you guys get on my nerves most of the time." I said, shedding a single tear from my right eye. I quickly wiped it away. "Good-bye everyone."

The light shines even brighter now as my whole body starts to lift off the ground, slowly raising higher into the air. I stopped moving when Hydreigon ran forward to grab me by my paws. "Wait! Please! Don't go!"

"Sorry Hydreigon...I'm not destined to be here...It's not my choice whether I want to stay or leave...Guess this is just how fate can be sometimes..."

"But don't worry, I will never forget you." I said, gently breaking myself free from Hydreigon's hold. "Live on, my friends."

Hydreigon tried to fly after me, but the others held her down before she was able to do anything. She thrashed about in their hold, trying to break free but soon broke into tears, collapsing on the ground and crying her heart out.

While the light lifts me higher, to the point where they were nearly out of sight, a shadow looms over my eyes as the tears building up finally falls like a waterfall.

"Good-bye everyone." I soon wiped my tears away to deliver one more smile before the light shines brightly to fully engulf me, no doubt going through a warp to my universe now.

* * *

-Third Person-

Shortly after the event of Moonless' departure, the days within the 'purified' world returned to normal once again. There may be still defects, running into other Pokemon that are still experiencing the effect of the Infa-stals but everyone is working together to make it a better place. Everyone is living in harmony, even though reminders of Moonless the shiny Eevee would bring back painful memories but they're slowly starting to move on. All except for one, Hydreigon.

"Moonless...please...come back." Hydreigon whimpered softly in a patch of grass, the area where Moonless was last seen before disappearing into the sky.

Unknowingly to the the Hydreigon, a light slowly decended from above her, landing silently on a patch of grass in front of her.

"Good day huh?" The light said

Hydreigon didn't even reply as she dug her face deeper into the grass.

The light disappeared to reveal a Espeon standing there, looking over at the Dark/Dragon. "Hey." The Espeon whispered.

Hydreigon frowned, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"What did I say? Be strong for not just me but yourself! Jeez, I'm gone and this happens." The Espeon now said, making its voice loud and visible.

Hydreigon rose her head immediately and stared at the Espeon. "That voice!- It-it can't be!"

The Espeon smiled. "Oh it can, and it is!"

"Moonless! But...how? And...you are an Espeon?" Hydreigon asked

"Oh this? Right." The Espeon said before reverting into a shiny Eevee, to which calmed Hydreigon at the sight of his presence. "Yeah, these lights don't necessarily drop you off the way you want them too...so unless I want another broken head, might as well transform into an Espeon and slowly descend with Psychic."

"Ah...but how did you?"

"Apparently I can move to universes anytime in my Dream Dimension, so that's probably how I got here in the first place." Moonless shrugged

The shiny Eevee didn't even finish his sentence before he was death tackled, again by the Hydreigon.

"Does that mean you can come nearly every time?!" Hydreigon asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, anytime when I'm asleep in my dimension." Moonless said

"Let's go!" Hydreigon said

Moonless tilted his head in confusion. "Where?"

"The others! I can wait to tell them the news!"

"Ah."

"Let's go!" Hydreigon immediately rose and flew away, in search for the group of Pokemon.

Sprinting towards the direction Hydreigon flew, he reached an open spot where Hydreigon was chatting amongs other Pokemon, probably about the news of Moonless being able to return anytime. Then there was Roman with his rap, bringing the rythm in and Dust with his repairing, giving him more than enough money for his foundations. Not to mention, the Shinx, Umbreon, Weavile and Grovyle were the newest members to the Rai and Lumia's band. They were currently busy with rehearsal before the anniversary of their performance is starting again.

Looks like the past is staying as the past and everyone is moving towards a brighter future. One filled with bright light, working towards the place where Pokemon can live peacefully and in harmony. Infinity, yes that's the word. Full sentence; Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity. Even so, the bright future starts off with a little beginning right here in the Paradise of Post Town.

Moonless chuckled, "Dusk of Infamy, Dawn of Infinity."

* * *

 **Did you like this one better than the first one. Cause hold up! Stop! Leave it in the reviews and we will start from there. ;)**


End file.
